indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Прагматизм
Прагматизм (от , родительный падеж — «дело, действие») — философское течение, базирующееся на практике как критерии истины и смысловой значимости. Его происхождение связывают с именем американского философа XIX века Чарльза Пирса, который первым сформулировал «максиму» прагматизма. Далее прагматизм развивался в трудах Уильяма Джемса, Джона Дьюи и Джорджа Сантаяны. Среди основных направлений прагматизма известны инструментализм, фаллибилизм, антиреализм, радикальный эмпиризм, верификационизм и др. Философия прагматизма отрицает осмысленность метафизики и переопределяет истину в какой-то области знания как временный консенсус между людьми, которые эту область исследуют. Внимание к прагматизму существенно выросло во второй половине XX века с появлением новой философской школы, которая сосредоточилась на критике логического позитивизма, опираясь на собственную версию прагматизма. Это были представители аналитической философии Уиллард Куайн, Уилфрид Селларс и др. Их концепция была затем развита Ричардом Рорти, позже перешедшим на позиции континентальной философии и критикуемым за релятивизм. Современный философский прагматизм после этого разделился на аналитическое и релятивистское направления. Кроме них существует также неоклассическое направление, в частности, представленное работами . Прагматизм в исторической науке — термин, употребляемый с довольно различными значениями. Впервые прилагательное «прагматический» ( ) применил к истории Полибий, назвавший прагматической историей ( ) такое изображение прошлого, которое касается государственных событий, причём последние рассматриваются в связи с их причинами, сопровождающими их обстоятельствами и их следствиями, а само изображение событий имеет целью преподать известное поучение. Прагматик — последователь, сторонник прагматизма, как философской системы. В бытовом смысле прагматик — это человек, который выстраивает свою систему поступков и взглядов на жизнь в аспекте получения практически полезных результатов. «То, во что для нас лучше верить, — истинно», — утверждал основатель прагматизма У. Джемс . Прагматизм как философское течение ХХ века История В качестве философского течения прагматизм возник в последние десятилетия XIX века. Основы философской концепции прагматизма были заложены Чарльзом Пирсом. Прагматизм становится популярным с 1906 года, когда последователь Пирса Уильям Джемс прочел курс общедоступных лекций, которые были изданы под этим названием. Третьим виднейшим представителем прагматизма был Джон Дьюи, развивший собственный вариант прагматизма, получивший название инструментализм. Эпистемология прагматизма Ранний прагматизм находился под сильным влиянием дарвинизма. Аналогичного образа мышления ранее придерживался Шопенгауэр: идеалистическое представление о действительности, полезное для организма, может сильно отличаться от самой действительности. Прагматизм, однако, уходит от этой идеалистической концепции, разделяя познание и прочие действия на две независимые сферы деятельности. Поэтому прагматизм признает существование абсолютной и трансцендентной истины над познавательной деятельностью, которая стоит за действиями организма по поддержанию своей жизни. Таким образом появляется некая экологическая составляющая познания: организм должен иметь представление об окружающей его среде. Понятия «реальное» и «истинное» в этом аспекте считаются терминами процесса познания и не имеют смысла вне этого процесса. Прагматизм, следовательно, признает существование объективной реальности, хотя и не в обычном строгом смысле этого слова (который был назван Патнемом метафизическим). Хотя некоторые высказывания Уильяма Джемса подавали повод считать прагматизм одной из теорий субъективного идеализма, та точка зрения, что верования делают реальность истинной, у философов-прагматиков не нашла широкой поддержки. В прагматизме ничто полезное или практичное не является обязательно истинным, так же как и то, что в какой-то краткий момент помогает организму выжить. Например, вера в то, что обманывающая супруга остается верна, помогает её обманутому мужу лучше себя чувствовать в данный момент, но определенно не поможет ему в долгосрочной перспективе, если таковая вера не соответствует истине. Концепция истины По Джемсу, высказанная истина не является окончательной, мы вместе с объективной реальностью «создаём» истины. Отсюда следуют две её особенности: 1) истина изменчива и 2) истина зависит от концептуальной схемы, в которую мы её помещаем. Изменчивость истины Среди философов-прагматиков нет единого мнения о том, могут ли верования из истинных превращаться в ложные и наоборот. Для Джемса верования не являются истинными до тех пор, пока они не подтверждены в процессе верификации. Он считал, что предположения становятся истиной, если они в течение длительного времени доказывают свою полезность для конкретной личности. Противоположный процесс не является фальсификацией, просто вера выбывает из употребления. Ф.Шиллер прямо заявлял: «Если я хочу узнать, как попасть домой, правильным будет любой ответ, который поможет мне решить поставленную задачу. Если позже у меня будет другая задача, тот же ответ может оказаться ложным. Вместе с изменением задачи и способов её решения меняются и свойства истины». Пирс не был согласен с тем, что одно и то же утверждение может быть истинным для одного человека и ложным для другого. Он требовал привязывать теоретические утверждения к практической верификации (то есть к проверке), а не к текущим задачам и нуждам. По Пирсу, истина есть конечный результат (а не любой промежуточный результат) исследования некоторым сообществом (обычно научным). Дьюи в целом соглашался с определением Пирса, но также характеризовал истину как некоторую ценность. Если нечто истинно, то это одновременно означает, что оно надежно, и на истину можно всегда положиться, так как она не меняется в зависимости от ситуации. Как Пирс, так и Дьюи связывали определение истины с гарантированной проверяемостью. Патнем также развивал идею идеального эпистемологического оправдания истины. О взглядах Джемса и Шиллера он заявлял: Рорти также выступал против мнения Джемса и Шиллера: Концептуальная относительность Точно так же вызывает разногласия идея о зависимости истины от принятой концепции. Джемс и Шиллер утверждали, что мы делаем истину в процессе верификации, с чем другие философы-прагматики не соглашаются. Но практически все они согласны в том, что истина может быть выражена только в рамках некоторой концепции, вне которой она теряет смысл. Ф.Шиллер для пояснения своих идей о «производстве» истины использовал аналогию со стулом: так же как столяр делает стул из подручных материалов, ничего не создавая из ничего, истина является трансформацией нашего опыта, но это не значит, что мы вольны создавать воображаемую реальность по своему произволу. Основные принципы прагматизма В основе прагматизма лежит следующая максима: «Примем во внимание, какой практический эффект может быть связан с данным объектом, и наше понимание этого объекта будет состоять в совокупности наших знаний о его практических приложениях»Peirce, The Collected Papers of Charles Sanders Peirce (CP) v. 5, para. 2, 1878/1902).. Первичность практики Прагматик исходит из основной предпосылки о способности человека теоретизировать, что является неотъемлемой частью его интеллектуальной практики. Теория и практика не противопоставляются как разные сферы деятельности; напротив, теория и анализ являются инструментами или «картами» для поиска правильного пути в жизни. Как утверждал Дьюи, не следует разделять теорию и практику, скорее можно разделять интеллектуальную практику и тупую, неинформированную практику. Он же говорил о Уильяме Монтегю, что «его деятельность состояла не в практическом применении ума, а в интеллектуализации практики»Michael Eldridge. Transforming Experience: John Dewey’s Cultural Instrumentalism. 1998, p. 5.. Теория — это абстрактное представление непосредственного опыта и, в свою очередь, непременно должна обогащать опыт своей информацией. Таким образом, организм, ориентирующийся в окружающей среде, — основной предмет исследования для прагматизма. Против материализации теорий и концепций В своей работе «Поиск определенности» Дьюи критиковал философов, принимающих категории (ментальные или физические) как данность, на том основании, что они не понимают номинальную сущность любых концепций, изобретаемых человеком для решения тех или иных задач. Это приводит к метафизической или концептуальной путанице. Среди примеров можно перечислить абсолютное бытие гегельянцев или идею о том, что логика, как абстракция, производная от конкретного мышления, не имеет с последним ничего общего. Д. Л. Гильдебранд суммировал эту проблему следующим образом: «Ощутимое невнимание к специфическим функциям познания ведет к тому, что и реалисты, и идеалисты формулируют знание, которое проецирует продукт абстракции на опыт.»David L. Hildebrand. Beyond Realism & Anti-Realism. 2003. Натурализм и антикартезианство Философы-прагматики всегда стремились реформировать философию, привнеся в неё научный метод. Они критикуют как материалистов, так и идеалистов за попытки представить человеческое знание как нечто большее, чем может дать наука. Такие попытки подразделяются, в основном, на феноменологию, восходящую к философии Канта, и теории соответствия знания и истины (то есть что знание соответствует объективной реальности). Первых прагматики осуждают за априоризм, а вторых — за то, что соответствие принимается за факт, не подвергаемый анализу. Прагматики вместо этого стремятся объяснить, преимущественно психологически и биологически, как соотносятся между собой субъект и объект познания, и как это соотношение сказывается на реальности. Пирс в работе «Исправление веры» (1877 г.) отрицал роль интроспекции и интуиции в философском исследовании. Он считал, что интуиция может привести к ошибкам в рассуждениях. Интроспекция также не создает доступа к работе ума, поскольку «Я» — это концепция, производная от наших отношений с окружающим миром, а не наоборотCornelis De Waal. On Pragmatism. 2005, pp. 7-10.. К 1903 г. он также пришел к выводу, что прагматизм и эпистемология не являются производными от психологии, а то, что мы на самом деле думаем, отличается от того, что мы должны думать. В этом отношении его взгляды существенно отличаются от философии остальных прагматиков, которые больше привержены к натурализму и психологизму. Рорти в работе «Философия и отражение природы» также критиковал попытки философов науки выкроить пространство для эпистемологии, независимое или даже превосходящее пространство эмпирических наук. Куэйн в «Натурализованной эпистемологии» (1969 г.) подверг критике «традиционную» эпистемологию и её картезианскую мечту об абсолютной определенности. Он заявлял, что на практике эта мечта оказалась несбыточной, а в теории — ложной, поскольку привела к разделению эпистемологии и научного исследования. Примирение антискептицизма и фаллибилизма Антискептицизм возник в современном академическом сообществе как реакция на учение Декарта о том, что основой философского исследования является сомнение, наличие которого подтверждает факт существования сомневающегося. Прагматизм, в основе которого также лежит сомнение в достоверности человеческого знания, лежит вполне в русле старой традиции скептицизма. Тем не менее, Патнем считает, что основной задачей американского прагматизма является примирение антискептицизма и фаллибилизма. Хотя все человеческое знание неполно, и нет никакой возможности когда-либо взглянуть на мир глазами всеведущего Бога, совсем не обязательно становиться на позиции глобального скептицизма. В своё время Пирс настаивал, что Декарт был не совсем прав, и сомнение не может быть создано или фальсифицировано с целью провести философское исследование. Сомнение, как и вера, должно быть оправданным. Оно происходит вследствие столкновения с некоторыми упрямыми фактами бытия (которые Дьюи называл «ситуацией»), подрывающими нашу веру в существующее положение вещей. Исследование поэтому становится рационально самоконтролируемым процессом возвращения к пониманию ситуации или, по крайней мере, попыткой вновь поверить в то, что такое понимание достигнуто. Применение термина в историографии Когда говорят о прагматической истории, обыкновенно имеют в виду или особенно выдвигают вперёд одно из трёх: или чисто политическое содержание истории (государственные дела), или способ исторического изложения (установление причинной связи), или, наконец, цель исторического изображения (поучение). Вот почему термин Прагматизм и страдает некоторой неопределённостью. Центральным пунктом Прагматизма можно считать изображение именно человеческих действий в истории, хотя бы и не исключительно политических и не ради поучения, но такое, в котором разыскиваются прежде всего их причины и следствия, то есть мотивы и цели действующих лиц. В этом смысле прагматическая история отличается от культурной, которая занимается не событиями, складывающимися из человеческих деяний (res gestae), а состояниями общества в материальном, умственном, нравственном и общественном отношениях, и связывает между собой отдельные факты не как причины и следствия, а как различные фазисы в развитии той или другой формы. С этой точки зрения исторические факты могут быть разделены на прагматические (события и человеческие поступки, их составляющие) и культурные (состояния общества и формы быта), и историческая связь может быть либо прагматическая (причинная), либо эволюционная. Согласно с таким пониманием, прагматизмом в истории следует называть исследование или изображение причинной связи, существующей между отдельными поступками отдельных исторических деятелей или между целыми событиями, в которых действующими лицами являются не только единицы, но и целые группы, например, политические партии, общественные классы, целые государства и т. п. Такое понимание не будет противоречить определению, данному Полибием и большинством историков, употреблявших термин прагматизм. Во всяком случае, прагматизм интересуется действующей в истории личностью, её мотивами и намерениями, её характером и страстями, одним словом, её психологией, которая должна объяснять её поступки: это — психологическая мотивация исторических событий. Причинность, царящая в мире явлений, проявляется в разных областях этого мира различным образом, вследствие чего и появляется необходимость специальных исследований причинности (напр., причинности в уголовном праве). В области истории этот вопрос разработан очень мало (см. Н. Кареев, «Сущность исторического процесса и роль личности в истории», СПб., 1890). Теория прагматической истории должна была бы исследовать, как порождаются одни события другими, вызываясь разными переменами в волевой сфере действующих лиц под влиянием действия на них тех или других событий, которые сами, в последнем анализе, суть лишь какие-либо поступки. Прагматическая история отличается от последовательной именно проникновением во внутренний мир людей, с целью не только рассказать событие, но и представить его непосредственное действие на мысли и чувства современников, а также показать, как само оно сделалось необходимым ввиду существования у людей, его совершивших, тех или других мотивов и намерений. Ср. Е. Bernheim, «Lehrbuch der historischen Methode» (1894). Оценки Кандидат философских наук, доцент М. А. Тархова считает, что : См. также * Критика * Меркантилизм * Романтизм Примечания Литература ; на русском языке * Кирющенко В. В. Язык и знак в прагматизме. СПб.: Издательство Европейского университета в Санкт-Петербурге, 2008. — 199 с. — ISBN 978-5-94380-069-6. * Мельвиль Ю. К. Чарльз Пирс и прагматизм. М., 1968. * Франк С.Л. Прагматизм как гносеологическое учение. — В сб.: Новые идеи в философии. СПб, 1913, сб. 7, с. 115—157 * ; на других языках * Baldwin, James Mark (ed., 1901—1905), Dictionary of Philosophy and Psychology, 3 volumes in 4, Macmillan, New York, NY. * Dewey J. (1900—1901), Lectures on Ethics 1900—1901, Donald F. Koch (ed.), Southern Illinois University Press, Carbondale and Edwardsville, IL, 1991. * Dewey J. (1910), How We Think, D.C. Heath, Lexington, MA, 1910. Reprinted, Prometheus Books, Buffalo, NY, 1991. * Dewey J. (1929), The Quest for Certainty: A Study of the Relation of Knowledge and Action, Minton, Balch, and Company, New York, NY. Reprinted, pp. 1–254 in John Dewey, The Later Works, 1925—1953, Volume 4: 1929, Jo Ann Boydston (ed.), Harriet Furst Simon (text. ed.), Stephen Toulmin (intro.), Southern Illinois University Press, Carbondale and Edwardsville, IL, 1984. * Dewey J. (1932), Theory of the Moral Life, Part 2 of John Dewey and James H. Tufts, Ethics, Henry Holt and Company, New York, NY, 1908. 2nd edition, Holt, Rinehart, and Winston, 1932. Reprinted, Arnold Isenberg (ed.), Victor Kestenbaum (pref.), Irvington Publishers, New York, NY, 1980. * Dewey J. (1938), Logic: The Theory of Inquiry, Henry Holt and Company, New York, NY, 1938. Reprinted, pp. 1–527 in John Dewey, The Later Works, 1925—1953, Volume 12: 1938, Jo Ann Boydston (ed.), Kathleen Poulos (text. ed.), Ernest Nagel (intro.), Southern Illinois University Press, Carbondale and Edwardsville, IL, 1986. * Dewey J. Three Independent Factors in Morals. 1930. * Dewey J. [http://spartan.ac.brocku.ca/~lward/Dewey/Dewey_1910b/Dewey_1910_toc.html The Influence of Darwin on Philosophy and Other Essays]. 1910. * Dewey J. Experience & Education. 1938. * James W. (1902), «Pragmatic and Pragmatism», 1 paragraph, vol. 2, pp. 321–322 in J.M. Baldwin (ed., 1901—1905), Dictionary of Philosophy and Psychology, 3 volumes in 4, Macmillan, New York, NY. Reprinted, CP 5.2 in C.S. Peirce, Collected Papers. * James W.(1907), [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/5116 Pragmatism, A New Name for Some Old Ways of Thinking, Popular Lectures on Philosophy], Longmans, Green, and Company, New York, NY. * James W. (1909), [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/5117 The Meaning of Truth, A Sequel to 'Pragmatism], Longmans, Green, and Company, New York, NY. * Lundin, Roger (2006) [http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0742521745 From Nature to Experience: The American Search for Cultural Authority] Rowman & Littlefield Publishers, Inc. * Peirce, C. S. Collected Papers of Charles Sanders Peirce, vols. 1–6, Charles Hartshorne and (eds.), vols. 7–8, (ed.), Harvard University Press, Cambridge, MA, 1931–1935, 1958. (Cited as CP vol.para.) * Peirce C. S., The Essential Peirce, Selected Philosophical Writings, Volume 1 (1867—1893), Nathan Houser and Christian Kloesel (eds.), Indiana University Press, Bloomington and Indianapolis, IN, 1992. * Peirce C. S., The Essential Peirce, Selected Philosophical Writings, Volume 2 (1893—1913), Peirce Edition Project (eds.), Indiana University Press, Bloomington and Indianapolis, IN, 1998. * Putnam, Hilary (1994), Words and Life, James Conant (ed.), Harvard University Press, Cambridge, MA. * Quine, W.V. (1951), «Two Dogmas of Empiricism», Philosophical Review (January 1951). Reprinted, pp. 20–46 in W.V. Quine, From a Logical Point of View, 1980. * Quine, W.V. (1980), From a Logical Point of View, Logico-Philosophical Essays, 2nd edition, Harvard University Press, Cambridge, MA, 1980. * Ramsey, F.P. (1927), «Facts and Propositions», Aristotelian Society Supplementary Volume 7, 153—170. Reprinted, pp. 34–51 in F.P. Ramsey, Philosophical Papers, David Hugh Mellor (ed.), Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, UK, 1990. * Ramsey, F.P. (1990), Philosophical Papers, David Hugh Mellor (ed.), Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, UK. * Douglas Browning, William T. Myers (Eds.) Philosophers of Process. 1998. * John Dewey. Donald F. Koch (ed.) Lectures on Ethics 1900—1901. 1991. * Daniel Dennett. Postmodernism and Truth. 1998. * Cornelis De Waal. On Pragmatism. 2005. * Abraham Edel. Pragmatic Tests and Ethical Insights. In: Ethics at the Crossroads: Normative Ethics and Objective Reason. George F. McLean, Richard Wollak (eds.) 1993. * Michael Eldridge. Transforming Experience: John Dewey’s Cultural Instrumentalism. 1998. * David L. Hildebrand. Beyond Realism & Anti-Realism. 2003. * David L. Hildebrand. [http://www.davidhildebrand.org/media/uploads/files/2010/10/07/hildebrand_neopragmatist.pdf The Neopragmatist Turn]. Southwest Philosophy Review Vol. 19, no. 1. January, 2003. * William James. [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/5116 Pragmatism, A New Name for Some Old Ways of Thinking, Popular Lectures on Philosophy]. 1907. * William James [http://falcon.jmu.edu/~omearawm/ph101willtobelieve.html The Will to Believe]. 1896. * George Lakoff and Mark Johnson. Philosophy in the Flesh : The Embodied Mind and Its Challenge to Western Thought. 1929. * Todd Lekan. Making Morality: Pragmatist Reconstruction in Ethical Theory. 2003. * C.I. Lewis. Mind and the World Order: Outline of a Theory of Knowledge. 1929. * Keya Maitra. On Putnam. 2003. * Joseph Margolis. Historied Thought, Constructed World. 1995. * Louis Menand. The Metaphysical Club. 2001. * Hilary Putnam Reason, Truth and History. 1981. * W.V.O. Quine. [http://www.ditext.com/quine/quine.html Two Dogmas of Empiricism]. Philosophical Review. January 1951. * W.V.O. Quine Ontological Relativity and Other Essays. 1969. * Richard Rorty Rorty Truth and Progress: Philosophical Papers. Volume 3. 1998. * Stephen Toulmin. The Uses of Argument. 1958. * William Egginton (Mike Sandbothe Eds.) The Pragmatic Turn in Philosophy. Contemporary Engagement between Analytic and Continental Thought. 2004. * Mike Sandbothe. Pragmatic Media Philosophy. 2005. * Gary A. Olson and Stephen Toulmin. Literary Theory, Philosophy of Science, and Persuasive Discourse: Thoughts from a Neo-premodernist. Interview in JAC 13.2. 1993. * Susan Haack. [https://www.newcriterion.com/articles.cfm/rortyism-haack-3261 Vulgar Rortyism] Review in The New Criterion. November 1997. * Pietarinen, A.V. Interdisciplinarity and Peirce’s classification of the Sciences: A Centennial Reassessment // Perspectives on Science, 14(2), 127—152 (2006). Ссылки * [http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/dewey-moral/ Dewey’s Moral Philosophy]. Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy * Burch R. [http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/peirce/ Charles Sanders Peirce]. Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy * Field R. [http://www.iep.utm.edu/d/dewey.htm#H5 John Dewey (1859—1952)]. * [http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/process-philosophy/ Process Philosophy]. The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy Категория:Прагматизм Категория:Идеализм